


You'll Be The One To Turn

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Break the Curse, Crimson tears, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied abuse from Plutt, Killing, Kylo statue, Licking, Lonely Rey (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Lust, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey turns, Reylo - Freeform, Reyloween, Shoulder biting, Stabbing, Temptation of fruit, Violence, Virgin Rey, breast biting, neck biting, pomegranate, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: Rey discovered a handsome sculpture made of marble while she was running from Teedo and Unkar Plutt.She took refuge hiding under the sculpture's large cape and behind the tall frame. Afterwards she visits him daily and believes he saved her from starvation by his gifts of fruit. What happens if she kisses the sculpture? After all, it is only a memorial statue for someone who passed away...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 105
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Rey ran through the forest trying to stay off the dirty road that led to the town. She tripped over an overgrown tree root, scraping the palms of her hands upon landing. She pushed off the ground and kept running.

"Come back here girl!" Plutt's voice echoed through the cold air. 

She looked over her shoulder and kept running. There was nowhere for her to hide; she just needed to last until the sun finished setting. She scanned the distance ahead of her and felt the pull to the east and made her way through a broken wall that surrounded an abandoned manor.

 _"Keep running."_

A chill ran throughout her body not recognizing the man's deep voice. It didn't matter she had to get away from Plutt and more than likely Teedo. 

"Just you wait, I'll skin you alive!" Plutt's voice echoed once more.

She ground her teeth as she picked up her pace despite her burning lungs and her body screaming to stop. She finally listened to her body and placed a hand on a nearby statue and caught her breath. She swallowed her spit and put her hand to her chest. She could feel her heart racing. 

"Rey!" This time it was Teedo's voice.

She flinched and looked at the marble statue beneath her hand. It was large, whatever it was. Her eyes traveled up and realized she was leaning on what looked to be the shape of a cape that would be flowing in the air if it were made of fabric and not stone. Above the cape was long, flowing hair. She noticed the tip of the cape flowed to the front of the mysterious statue and stepped forwards. Rey heard her name as she walked to look at the front and froze in place. She saw there was enough space to crawl under the marble cape and behind the statue's legs. She climbed on the platform the statue stood upon and curled into a ball to fit in the tight space.

She heard the sound of Plutt and Teedo running nearby.

"The bitch has to be somewhere near. We saw her run in this direction." Plutt said.

"We'll find her soon enough." Teedo responded. Rey saw his legs near the statue and held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few seconds all she could bear was the sound of her own heartbeat. She kept completely still as they walked around; she remained frozen in place even after they left. It wasn't long until her body and mind gave out to the exhaustion she felt.

The chill of the night air woke her up several hours later. She opened and closed her eyes several times before slowly sitting up. She peaked around the corner of the bottom of the statue to see if she could see anyone waiting for her in the bright moonlight. All she could see was overgrown vines, shrubs, broken statues, and in the distance the large abandoned manor. Relieved to see Plutt and Teedo were nowhere in sight she climbed out from her hiding place and off the platform it stood on and dusted herself off. 

"That was close." She whispered to herself as she looked around again and walked to the front of the statue that saved her from whatever punishment that waited for her later. 

Probably more slaps across her face, for running her mouth. She couldn't help herself when people did or said stupid things while she worked. Probably a good whipping for stealing food from the pantry, but they were refusing to feed her. Her stomach growled, and she placed her hand on her stomach. She was used to being hungry... the pain would pass until she could find her next meal before returning. 

She sighed and looked at the massive statue and took a step back. No wonder they didn't see her, it was huge. It was a statue of a man, the details she could make out were impressive. One of the cape's tips touched the boots and flowed behind and around him. The other tip flowed in front of him. This would make an ideal hiding place from now on. She stepped closer to examine him more. His boots went up to his knees, his pants were topped with a belt that carried a sword and a dagger. His hands were firmly clenched into fists on either side of his broad frame. His vest and tunic looked fancy for a carving. What really caught her attention was his face. She climbed on the small platform he stood on to get a better look. His face looked as if he were in pain. His eyes held all of the world's misery. He had a prominent nose, plump lips, and strong jaw. And his face was decorated in a constellation of moles. She felt the blush flow across her cheeks as she realized how handsome the statue looked. There was something about this man, like someone from her dreams or nightmares.

"Despite your fancy outfit, it looks like you had a harder life than I do. You poor thing." She examined how the hair curled at the tips. "You must have been someone important… I've never seen such details on a statue before." She found his eyes again and her mouth twisted up into a sad smile. "Who were you?" She hopped off the platform. "I would like to pay my respects to my protector." She looked and looked and found no information that indicated who he was or when he died. "Oh… I'm sorry, I can't find your name." An unexplained feeling of disappointment came over her followed by sadness. "Well, thank you, whoever you are. I must go now. Hopefully I'll find something to eat." She laughed to herself. "Now I'm talking to a statue!" She ran her hands up and down her face, her habit when she found herself ready to give in and cry. "Anyways… I'm sure I'll see you again. I have to run away a lot. I'm used to it." 

She traced the cape before walking back to the village she ran from, the only home she knew.

She was back the following afternoon. She didn't run this time; she walked in pain. She looked to the ground as she made her way back to the statue that saved her. Somehow, she just knew the way despite running without paying attention to her surroundings. She sat down on the ground in front of the statue and silently cried. Her hunger was worse than the physical pain from the hit and kicks she received. 

"I know they'll hurt me more every time I run. I keep thinking I'll find out how to get away, and I just can't, there's too many children to help. And they insist they own me, and they will find me if I run. I'm trapped in this nightmare. If I am selfish and run away for good, someone else will be treated as bad as they treat me. They are starving me, the fucking pigs. I… I don't know why I'm talking to you. You are supposed to be resting in peace, not listening to some girl complain." 

She laid down when her stomach growled again. She found herself swallowing her spit again before doubling over in pain. Suddenly she heard a soft thud and something roll near her. She quickly lifted her head to see if someone followed her. When she saw there wasn't another living soul near her she looked to the ground and saw a red apple. She looked around confused once more and saw an apple tree amongst others that had different fruits growing feet away.

"I don't recall seeing those trees… just you." 

She cautiously reached for the apple and checked her surroundings before biting into the fruit. She moaned as the juice dribbled down her chin and neck. She took another bite, then another until she finished the delectable fruit. She tossed the core of the apple away from her and turned back to the statue. 

"I feel like you have somehow saved me twice now. Thank you." She kissed the statue's boot to express her thanks to the kind spirit then found the statue's eyes as she spoke. "I'll look at my finding you as a blessing in this cursed life. May I visit again tomorrow? I'm sure you would give me a sign to tell me no." She smiled at the face before walking away.

  
  


Her afternoon visits became a daily thing, there were nights she brought a shawl and would sleep under the cover of his cape in hope of hiding from Plutt again. 

One evening she arrived and sat on the side of the platform and leaned her swollen cheek against his cold marble leg.

"Hello again, my friend. Did you die young because you were sick?" Her voice sounded raw. "Did you fight in a war? Or were you as lonely and in pain like me? I envy you. You only had to suffer for a short time in this hellish life. I hope I end up lucky like you. A fate worse than death will be awaiting for me soon if I don't come up with a plan." She winced as she sat up and felt new blood rush down her back. "Ah… fuck it hurts." She gasped as she felt the fresh sting of reopening the wounds. "He whipped me ten times today. Because I helped the little girls escape their fates. It's why I cannot run away yet… though in my dark moments, I wish to be like you." 

She stood up and traced his jaw with her fingertips. Her eyes widened when she realized blood was still on her fingers.

"Oh! Forgive me!" She pulled out a tissue and cleaned his face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your lovely features with my blood. I'm sure rain will help." She slowed her movements and examined his sculpted face once more. "Did you find a lucky wife? And have beautiful children? I don't know why I have all of these questions for you. Maybe because you've always looked familiar to me?" She looked at his lips and blushed. "I'll see you again soon. Would you mind if I have another apple? The other red fruits will be ready any day now."

She remembered she picked a flower on the way to the manor's garden, pulled it out of her pocket, and placed it where she sat. Rey walked over to the tree and reached up for an apple. As she walked away two fresh streaks of blood fell from his eyes. 

It was days later that she returned. She needed to let her back heal before making the journey again. She apprehensively approached the statue she called a friend.

"I've got some news. I found some people to help the kids escape and to continue to look out for the new ones that come into town. No one ever goes there willingly. They offered to take me as well." Her hands fumbled with her skirts. "I'm so stupid." She laughed. "I've been going over this little speech of mine in my head. And you're just a statue of someone who is long gone. I'm either stupid, crazy, or both." She looked down his left foot where she normally sits as she talked to him and saw a pomegranate sitting there. "Oh… um, I shouldn't be surprised you receive other visitors here. I have never seen them leave anything else though." She looked from the fruit to his eyes and back to the fruit. She could just have easily walked over and picked one for herself, but the pomegranate that sat in her spot was far more tempting. She picked up the pomegranate and sat down and leaned against his marble leg. "I think I have earned the right to be selfish, just for once." She broke the fruit open and began to pop the seeds in her mouth. 

After she finished she leaned her head against his left leg as she usually did during her visits. Instead of talking to him she sat in silence this time and watched the sun set. 

"I guess I should go now. I will miss you… even though you are not real." She stood up and inched her way in front of him. She traced the detailed designs of the moles carved on his face. She stood on her tiptoes and cupped his face. "I hope to see you again, one day." Then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cold, hard lips.

Before she pulled away, his marbled hands and arms moved. His right hand grasped the back of her head while the other landed on the small of her back. The smack of the end of their kiss echoed through the garden as she pulled back, startled at the sudden touch. She looked up to see the statue was no longer marble, but human. His skin was now soft, his hair moved, his eyes were a frightening crimson. Her hands dropped to his chest and she began to push back against the soft fabric over his broad chest and nearly fell backwards off the edge of the platform if it weren't for the placement of his hands. He tightened his hold on her and examined her face, his dark red eyes still carried sorrow. The hand on her head tilted her neck to her left, and before she knew it she felt the sharp sting of teeth breaking her flesh. She let out a startled moan and tried to move, but she felt paralyzed. She felt his warm breath coming out of his nose near her neck and heard his moans as he swallowed. To her horror she realized he was drinking her blood, feeding off of her. Her heavy eyes blinked as he continued to feast and she began to feel dizzy. After what felt like an eternity, he stopped drinking and licked her wound as he slid his large hand to the back of her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair. He lifted his head up and found her eyes. Her jaw dropped as she noticed his eyes changed from crimson to amber. The pained expression he held earlier was nearly gone, and her blood dripped off of his chin. As she watched the remnants of her blood collect in a drop at the end of his jaw he took his hand off the small of her back and placed it along her jaw; his thumb lovingly caressed her cheek. She looked up to his eyes once more.

"Thank you." His whisper was soft, yet deep, and his voice shook as his body awoke from the curse. He bent down and kissed her lips.

Convinced she was dying, she let herself enjoy the kiss and ignored the copper taste that seeped through her mouth. She weakly ran her hand up his neck before she lost consciousness. He swiftly caught her, placing an arm under her legs and supported her neck with the crook of his arm. He looked at her face then walked to his manor.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! You are the sweetest!
> 
> And guys! I'm overwhelmed by the kudos and lovely comments! You guys are truly amazing. Thank you for your kind words and support!

He walked swiftly and silently as he carried her into his run down manor. His eyes scanned the foyer and found his old servants waking from their marbleized slumber as well. Another tall, pale man with red hair walked over to a smaller woman and lifted her chin to examine her before he swiftly bowed to the man carrying Rey.

"My lord Ren, it's been some time." He said as he looked at the girl in his master's arms.

"Yes, Armitage, it has." He softly replied. "Rose, prepare the room next to mine. Mitaka, go to the garden for more fresh food for her. She is malnourished." 

"Right away, my lord." Both Rose and Mitaka responded. Rose squeezed Armitage's hand before running up the staircase. 

"This diminutive woman was able to awaken you? Not only awaken you but survived you feeding off of her?" Hux's eyes widened as he looked from the remnants of blood on Ren's chin to the vein in her neck.

"She barely had the strength. There is something about her. I've been sensing her before the curse, before the slumber." He noticed Hux's hungry eyes. "You'll be able to feast soon. The fools who think they own her will be looking for her. Or her new friends that promised to help her escape."

"Lord Ren, the room is ready." Rose's soft voice came from the staircase. "I removed all the covers off the furniture and bed and replaced the bedding."

"And I brought in the fruit for her, sir." Mitaka made his way up the staircase.

"Good, now leave us. You all may hunt to satisfy your hunger. If you find the ones named Plutt and Teedo, keep them alive. I want to make them pay for the hell they have bestowed on this girl and the village. We must gather our strength. It won't be long before Snoke discovers we are awake. While you are out, go to the village and get some real food for her, livestock, breads, something. We will have the chef cook for her."

He carried Rey upstairs while the other three walked out of the manor. The house was dusty, his servants will have to clean it up, especially now that they have a guest.

He walked into the room that would now be hers and laid her on the bed. He noticed the fresh fruit and an old bottle of wine on the table next to it. He looked down at Rey once more, noticing the freckles scattered across her face, her thin, blood stained lips slightly parted, and watched her chest as she breathed before finding the mark he left on her neck. He cleaned most of the blood when he licked her, though some remained. His tongue traced his lips and he fondly remembered how her blood spilled from his mouth and down his chin. He never tasted anything as sweet as her. He wiped his chin on his sleeve as her blood had already spilled on his clothes. He normally doesn't make a mess, but it had been years, and the exquisite taste of her blood shocked him momentarily. He looked down at her once more and felt the temptation to drink from her. 

"You wouldn't survive if I fed off of you so soon. I'll never forgive myself, for killing something as delicious as you. Especially as you gave me company the last few months. You'll need to eat again before I try, if you let me." He watched the pulse point in her neck beat and recalled her visits: how sorrowful she was at times, how she would sleep behind his legs hiding from her abusers, the questions she would ask him. All the while, she had no idea he could hear her; he could feel her. He felt her pain, her hunger, her delight when he managed to conjure the trees to drop their fruits. Though he was unable to move physically, he could move objects such as the apples and pomegranates. She gave his melancholy spirit joy when she chose to come to him. 

He was awake the whole time he was under the spell. Marking the days in his mind, he guessed he and his servants were frozen in time for about five years. The woman on the bed looked to be at least nineteen or so. Every day she came to visit him, the overwhelming need to feast would be met with sympathy for the woman who carried so much pain and anguish. What he felt from her matched his own tormented soul. Through her visits he began to feel the flickering of hope. Especially the night he cried after her visit. Unable to move and comfort the small creature before him was worse than any punishment Snoke had ever bestowed upon him; it felt as if her crying in front of him was part of his punishment. Sensing her go back to the people who hurt over and over again- just like he kept going to Lord Snoke knowing he shouldn't, but couldn't stop himself. The evil old man had been his mentor; until recently.

"You'll never have to go back to that atrocious village again, Rey."

Her eyes opened when he said her name. Everything was dark and blurry, and her neck felt sore. She saw someone standing over her and tried to sit up.

"Try not to move so fast. You have lost a lot of blood." He softly whispered to her.

She recognized his voice. His words of _"Thank you"_ echoed in her mind. 

"You… you bit me." She responded and found his face now that her eyes adjusted to the pale moonlight. "But that's impossible. You were only a statue hours ago. Made of marble, not flesh-" She stopped as he handed her a pear. 

"You need to eat. Gather your strength." 

"No, I am getting out of here." She got off the bed and stood up. She found his intense eyes and studied the face she admired for so long when it was carved out of marble. Now it was real, he was real. She glanced at his lips again.

"Do you prefer an apple? Pomegranate? I know you are hungry, Rey. I can feel it." 

"How do you know my name?" She eyed the green fruit in his hand.

"I could hear everything you said to me. You broke years of solitude and silence." He ran his long fingers through her hair. 

She lightly gasped as his fingers went through her hair then as if he had her in a trance; she leaned into his hand. She felt as if she had known him her whole life. 

He brought the pear to her lips. "Eat." He commanded, and the tiniest of smiles lifted his lips when she obeyed. 

She eventually took the pear out of his hand and sat on the bed as she finished it. He could hear more of his staff moving about the house. He hoped to turn her soon, a mortal in this house was not safe. He looked at her hands and noticed she finished eating and idly moved the core of the pear between her fingers. 

"Do you want more? We only have the fruits for now… I'll have my staff prepare a more proper meal for you later."

"What is your name?" 

"I believe you already know." He took the remnants of the pear from her. She stood up and leaned her back against the large post at the foot of the bed.

"There have been many rumors since I moved to Jakku: about cursed families, a civil war between vampire covenants, an evil sorcerer, a missing prince, a young lord that was damned. I always thought they were tales to keep me from running. I'm twenty and stopped believing in those stories years ago." She began contemplating everything she ever heard and looked him over again.

He stepped closer to her. Everything she said was true, and she didn't look frightened as the truth became clear to her.

"Are you Lord Kylo?" Her eyes fluttered and heat flashed across her face when she realized he closed the space between them once more. "I need to go."

"It is not safe for you to leave now." 

"I told you earlier I was leaving. I found refuge-"

"Do you not like the refuge I have given you?" His thumb was once more on her cheek as he cupped the back of her head in his large hand. "Did you not say you were envious of me and that you wished you were like me." His lips were near hers. "I'll make it all happen: give you a safe haven, give you power over those who hurt you. You've come to me for comfort, and here I am, ready to give you so much more." 

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped when he placed his lips on hers once more. His tongue slipped between her lips, and she opened her mouth to allow further access. She felt his hand grasp the right side of her torso as he deepened the kiss. One of his knees nudged it's way through her loose skirts and between her legs; her right hand rested on his left arm.

"My lord." A soft voice came from the other side of the door. "I brought boiled water and tea leaves for your guest."

Kylo sighed and reluctantly pulled mere inches away from Rey; his right hand remained on her side. His eyes were red once more. Her breath was shaky, and her body trembled. 

"Bring it in and set it on the table." He called out.

Rey barely turned her head to see the young man bring a tray with a teapot and cup.

"Finn, you should be hunting. You need to feed." Kylo looked at the man. "This is beneath your station."

"Yes, my lord, but I thought this would help her." He looked to Kylo and Rey realizing he may have interpreted his master's pursuit.

"You may leave." Kylo's eyes watched as the younger man walked out and closed the door behind him.

Rey looked to the floor and felt Kylo step back.

"I've seen him before. In the village, then he disappeared. Everyone said he died."

"In a sense he did. Lord Snoke cursed these lands, like you've heard." He placed the tea leaves in the small strainer then put it in the cup before pouring the hot water. 

"Are they all like you?" She nervously asked, her hands grasped the bedpost behind her as she watched him. Though he fed off of her blood she felt he posed no real threat to her. "Did you enchant me?" 

He let out a soft chuckle. "No, I have not enchanted you." 

"Then why am I not afraid? I should be, shouldn't I? Don't vampires kill while they drink blood?"

"Not always." He walked back over and placed her tea on the nightstand next to her bed. "You have other questions."

"It's just-" she felt herself getting flustered. "I've never let anyone touch me as you have."

"I know." His strong eyes locked on hers. "But don't pretend you didn't dream it, or fantasize about it while you sought my refuge." 

Her mouth gaped open, and she held her breath. She did fantasize about him. The mystery man who the statue was built for, or so she assumed. She thought she wasn't right in the head for wishing he were real, taking her where he stood. She also dreamt of him at night; he looked as he stood in front of her now. His strong hands would stroke her mound before he entered her or massage her breasts while he defiled her. She saw his wicked smile and snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"The dark gift is different for all of us. You are the only person I've been able to read as thoroughly as I do." He took a moment to take in her state of embarrassment. "Is this not what you wished for?"

"I don't have an answer… Why are your eyes red again?" She leaned up to examine his eyes.

"I didn't drink enough earlier and need to feed again. Once you are settled in, I'll remedy myself."

"How?" Her brows creased and she took a step towards him. 

"I'll have to leave the house and hunt-"

"No." She didn't know what came over her, but she didn't want him feeding on anyone else.

"No? You want me to go hungry?"

"No… Can't you drink from me again?" She licked her lips. "Isn't that why you are feeding me?"

"Partly. I would only be able to drink a little from you as you haven't replenished your blood yet. And, you need your strength, so I may turn you." 

"What? I-I never said I wanted you to turn me."

"Do you expect me to keep you as a pet?" He lifted his eyebrow. "A little play thing?" He met her where she stood and cupped her jaw. "You did ask to be like me." He looked down at her breasts. Her blue veins became more prominent in the moonlight; she didn't miss where his eyes wandered.

"Feed off of me. Then we will discuss it. You didn't give me a choice earlier. I'm telling you now-" She stopped as she felt his fingertips go down her neck and clavicle then across her soft breasts. He dipped his fingers under the top of her dress and under her chemise then pulled the fabrics down until her breasts all but popped out. He traced his tongue along the veins while he ripped the bindings on the back of her dress apart with his free hand. 

She waited with baited breath. She could feel his teeth along her flesh. 

"Pull your dress off and sit on the bed." His deep voice demanded.

She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and shimmied out of her dress, kicking it to the side. Her body was once again trembling as she stood in front of Kylo wearing only her chemise. She moved to the bed and climbed on it, crawling towards the middle until his hand grabbed her ankle.

"Turn around and sit on the edge." 

When he released her ankle she crawled back then sat on the edge of the bed. He moved her hair out of the way and untied the front. His breath was becoming unsteady as he loosened the last string. He pulled her sleeves down until both of her perky breasts were exposed. A large finger traced her lips.

"Are you sure you want this?"

No sooner than when she nodded her confirmation he bit into her left breast. She gasped at the sudden pain that was drowned out in a sick pleasure. A pleasure from hearing him moan, feeling his tongue against her flesh as he swallowed what her body offered. Her left hand grasped his thick hair as she leaned her head back unsure if she were going to faint or scream in pleasure; a warmth pooled deep within her. His free hand wasted no time in grasping her other breast. He only drank from her for a few minutes before he released her delicate skin then licked her wound and surrounding areas clean. He pulled back then licked and wiped his mouth.

Her grasp on his hair remained intact as he moved his head to look into her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his luscious lips. His hand left her breast and grasped her neck before reluctantly pulling away.

"Lay down. I don't know how you've managed to stay awake after my feeding off of you twice. There is something different about you. I could try-"

"I want more." She whispered to him as she tried to reclaim his lips.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Kylo slowly pulled away from her.

"What did you say?" Shocked that Rey hadn't passed out like she did earlier, he lightly shook his head unsure if he heard her correctly.

"I said I want more." She leaned towards him only to be stopped by his large hands.

"I can't drink anymore from you." He softly whispered to her, eyeing her up and down.

"That's not what I meant-" She pulled her chemise back up, embarrassed by her almost declaration of lust and clearly being rejected. His fingers stopped her from covering herself. He pulled the chemise back down, his fingers left hot trails on her skin as they traveled to her legs, spreading them open.

"I didn't say to cover up." He stepped between her legs, his eyes piercing hers. "You want more from me?" They both took a deep breath as he massaged her breasts. "If I lose control, I might hurt you."

"I think I can handle it." After a lifetime of abuse, being killed by a vampire would be mercy. "Please, Kylo." Her hands pulling on the fabric of his shirt as she whimpered his name.

His hand lightly grasped her jaw; his thick lips landed on hers; Rey opened her mouth as she kissed him back, enticing him with a slip of her tongue. His hand suddenly moved from her throat, and he began to unbutton his shirt. She heard the rustling of the fabric and opened her eyes as he let it fall to the floor. He pulled away from her as he began to undo his pants. Her eyes and hands traveled along his chiseled abs and muscular arms; she could feel herself getting wetter as she admired how perfect he felt, as if he really was sculpted from marble. His whiskey colored eyes looked down into hers once again.

"Remove your chemise and scoot back." His voice was strained; he's wanted her for months. At first he just wanted to taste her blood; it wasn't long before he wanted to make her his, especially the first night she gave into pleasuring herself under his frozen stance; he enjoyed the light tremble of her voice as she made herself climax.

Once he was out of his clothes he climbed onto the bed and stalked over her, kissing her deeply and pushing her against the large pillows. Shifting her legs up to align himself he allowed her a moment to ready herself as her breath became unsteady. Her hands grasped the pillow that lay behind her head as she waited for him to enter. He held her ankle then ran his hand up her leg until he grabbed her thigh. He began to kiss her again while he entered her. She whimpered into his mouth as his cock slid against her tight walls. He lifted his head a few inches away from her face and froze.

"You are untouched, a virgin. Fuck." He looked down to where they were connected ignoring her sudden movements to sit up. Of course she was, that's how she woke him up.

"Why? Why does that matter? Ah!" She fell back against the pillow with a shout as he slammed his hips against her. She could feel a burn deep within as he tore through her flesh. As fast as he snapped into her he pulled out and slid his body down grabbing her hips and lifting them. She gasped as his mouth covered her pussy and began licking inside her walls, moaning as he did; the vibrations from his moans tickled her clit; the blood from her ripped flesh was mouthwatering; her gasps were more audible with each motion of his tongue and movement of mouth. His large fingers slid along her skin, grabbing her ass; he began to suck along her clit. She extended a shaky hand towards his thick hair, stopping when his mouth traveled down, feeling the edges of his teeth and his thick tongue along her opening.

"Please don't bite me!" She shrieked from both pleasure and a sense of panic. 

He let out a light laugh and lifted his head away giving her one last lick along her slit as he looked at her, his eyes connecting to hers. The intensity of his gaze made her forget to breathe. He moved back over her in a quick, fluid motion; reminding Rey that he wasn't human; feeling him re-enter her was painful and bliss all at the same time. Her fingers tangled themselves within his hair as he began to slide in and out of her; her mouth gaped open as she finally remembered to start breathing again; her breasts bounced with each thrust. She could feel his hands now holding her by ribs; she hadn't realized she kept her hips somewhat lifted, granting him a different angle. Her hand grasped his arm as he softly kissed her right breast, slowly making his way to the other, tenderly licking the bite mark he left on her moments ago. Feeling how his skin rubbed against her clit with every snap of his hips made her breath sharper. Her eyes rolled back as his lips continued to cross her chest; his hot breath felt just as good as his luscious lips. She arched her back wanting more; she felt the stutter of his hips before he changed to a rapid pace. He finally let out an unrestrained groan against her pulse point in her neck, gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, finally claiming her lips with his.

Kylo was lost in his pleasures, her tight cunt wrapped around his large cock as he began fucking her harder. She let out a pained moan and moved her face away from his, tightening her grip on his firm skin as he continued his hard thrusts. Though she felt she was being ripped in half, something pleasurable was building behind the pain. The erotic awakening she had been feeling since discovering his statued figured months ago felt like it was almost at a tipping point. Her pained moans turned to sensual gasps and yelps of pleasure as he continued to pump in and out of her. She loved hearing his harsh but near silent moans as he took her. She was almost there; she could feel her own pleasure just a touch away until he slammed hard into her with a harsh groan and could feel his cock twitch within her as he came. The pressure that had built up within her disappeared. He gave her a few more soft thrusts as he finished, pulled out of her and laid down next to her, breathless. His arm lay protectively across her body.

She lay there with him, both catching their breath. He watched as her breasts went up and down with each of her deep breaths. She fixated on the canopy above the bed, not daring to look at him, feeling that predatory-like gaze he held. He was examining her face once again; he could count the freckles with the bright moonlight flooding the room.

"Are you cold? I can start a fire- I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier." His voice broke the silence. All she could do was nod. His hand skimmed over her body and gingerly touched her face. "Look at me." She turned to face him; her sated eyes found his now relaxed eyes. "Did I cause you harm?"

"Just a little, nothing too terrible. It was lovely, pleasureable." Her grin tempted him again, however, he sensed he failed to bring her to climax. He frowned then cocked his eyebrow.

"I'll be sure to make you come next time."

He moved off the bed and walked to the fireplace and saw wood had already been placed and sprinkled with a touch of fine kindling, grass from what he could tell. He then struck a flint a few times before the spark helped ignite a fire. He watched as the fire grew; she sat up as the room illuminated from the light of the fire.

"You aren't going to kill me now that you've had me?" She could feel her heartbeat throughout her whole body. 

"Why would I do that when I clearly stated I would turn you?" 

He heard her take in a shaky breath; he looked at her and could tell she was cold.

"You may lay under the covers, to help warm you up." 

"Will you join me? You seem like you could keep me warm." She could feel her lips twitch up as he slowly turned towards her. She tried to keep her eyes on his face but could not help a quick once over his near perfect body. 

"You… want me to stay?" Kylo was genuinely confused by such a request, but then again she was a true mystery to him. Her refusal to be afraid of him, letting him feed off of her after he had already done so without her permission, wanting him physically after all of that. 

"I would feel safer, if you stayed with me. After all, you somehow protected me these last few months, haven't you?" He slowly walked back to the bed as she spoke. 

"And how do you know I don't just want your sweet tasting blood?" 

"You don't." She licked her lips. "Something tells me, you've been looking for me?" She sounded confused as the words slipped out; blinking, she looked back to the fire. "I'm sorry, I must be more tired than I thought."

She wasn't wrong though. He had been looking for her, before he and his staff were cast in marble. After they were turned immortal by Snoke, they heard of a prophecy of the one who could end their suffering, turning human again. 

"I'll need to close the shutters and curtains." Seeing the confusion still clear on her face he cleared his throat. "I have been looking for you; I just didn't know who or what I was looking for. There's something special about you, and I hope to turn you soon."

She pulled the comforter and blankets out from under her and lay down beneath them. After Kylo closed the shutters and pulled the curtains over the wooden frames, he began to pull the canopy sides of the bed to a close as well before climbing in beside her.

It was only a few hours later they woke up, wanting each other again. Her hands gripped the sheets as his hands held her hips. His skin slamming against her ass he took her from behind. His right hand ran up and down her back, feeling the different scars, wanting to massage her back and do what he could to take her scars-her pain away. Instead he finally had to grip her right shoulder as he thrust into her harder. Her head cocked back with the harder thrusts, her hair sliding over her left shoulder. His moan echoed off the stone walls as he moved both hands to her breasts, pulling her up against his chest, enjoying her broken cry of pleasure. She could feel his breath against her hair while his left hand tightened on her breast; his right hand moved down her body, tickling the skin as the fingers barely grazed her until he found her clit and rubbed it. She held her breath as his fingers teased her while he continued filling her over and over again, almost pulling all the way out at one point where she possessively grabbed him by his hair screaming _no_. His soft lips found hers after he laughed at her refusals to let him pull out to change positions.

"You're almost there… that's it, Rey… let go." He whispered in her ear between thrusts. 

"Please- Kylo! It's too much-" her whimpering was nearly incoherent between gasps. "Oh! There!"

"Right there?" He ground into her just as he had before.

"Yes! Don't stop! Please! Please!" Her cries grew louder as he made sure he hit that spot over and over again.

His hand snaked its way to her throat; his lips nipped her skin behind her ear. Her body shook; she faintly screamed as her pleasure finally peaked. Her hands held onto his as he finished fucking her, gripping them as he came. He turned her on her back after pulling out of her, his hot spend spilling down between her thighs; her surprisingly strong arms pulled him down next to her. He kissed her a few more times as her eyes grew heavy, something he never bothered doing with previous lovers. He usually fucked and left them without speaking to them once he finished.

He watched her fall asleep once more. The crackling of the wood was all he could hear aside from her soft breath. He could sense his staff returning from their night of hunting. She should be safe now that everyone has fed. He couldn't explain the overwhelming need to turn her as soon as possible, aside from the fact she is the only human in his manor. He would rip anyone limb to limb if they dared touch her, friend or foe. He deeply inhaled as he remembered the curse. Snoke placed a spell on him and his clan because they refused to follow Snoke as their leader. He also refused to go back to the clan he stemmed from, before he was turned into a vampire, the clan that was his family. Snoke cursed them all by turning Kylo.

_"Only one that is pure in their mind and body can awaken you and eventually turn you back to human. Considering the closest village is Jakku, you'll be marbleized for eternity, nothing but whores there, then again, you already know that." Snoke laughed as he paced around Kylo in the garden. "Foolish boy, I cannot be betrayed. You already knew of the prophecy that ends our immortal lives, to go back to our humanized state. You tried looking for her all over the lands, ignoring the pull you felt to Jakku! Your arrogance convinced you the town's women were nothing but viewing and physical pleasure." Snoke's laugh turned cold and vile. "Your greatest weakness is not listening to your intuition."_

_Snoke was the last person he had seen or heard for five years, until Rey desperately hid under his statue._

"Fuck…" Kylo muttered to himself. Snoke never explained how someone like Rey could end his cursed life of the undead. She did awaken him from his slumber like Snoke and the prophecy said... Was it possible? And did Kylo even want to go back to being a human?

He heard a knock on his door next to Rey's room. He placed the covers over her naked body before putting his pants back on. He opened her door and stepped outside. 

"Oh, we didn't realize you would still be in her room. My apologies, my lord." Hux said as he and Rose walked over.

"Is the girl awake? I can take her measurements to make her some new clothes. There's no way her torn dress keeps her warm." Rose smiled.

"She is indisposed at the moment." Kylo answered. 

"Is she your pet, or are you going to turn her?" Hux asked.

"We've been living this cursed life for ten years now, five asleep. Snoke told me a woman who was pure would be the one to awaken me."

"Is she the one to lift the curse off of us? The one you went looking for?" Rose asked. "To find a virgin woman from Jakku is almost unheard of, oh no." She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "You defiled her already!"

"She comes from Jakku, how did she manage to awaken you? Oh!" Hux's eyes widened at the realization.

"What does it matter if I defiled her? We are awake now. Snoke also mentioned it before he put us to sleep. Rey just proved the prophecy to be true. She knew I was searching for her. She doesn't understand how she knew, but she is definitely the one. She has a power sleeping within her. And when I turn her, I will release her fury in Jakku, then we can take out Snoke's clan as well as Organa's."

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Rey slept throughout the rest of the night. Kylo watched her through most of the evening and stepped out just before she woke up. 

Her hand grasped her neck with a somewhat painful groan before her fingers trailed to the bite mark on her breast. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt pain thrum throughout her whole body. Wincing as she sat up with a sheet she placed her hand on her lower abdomen. She could hear the low crack of the remnants of a fire in the fireplace. The curtain walls around the bed were still shut.

_"I want more. I think I can handle it. Please, Kylo."_

Her words echoed in her mind. Kylo's handsome face almost felt like a distant memory, though it was mere hours ago.

_His hand left her side and ran up her arm as his lips locked her in a deep kiss, his hand settling on her face, fingers getting tangled in her hair. His arms felt strong under her hands. Her breasts bounced as he thrust into her. His lips felt soft as they grazed her sensitive nipples._

She blinked and traced her fingers across her breasts, dropping the sheet while doing so. She smiled as she remembered how he felt and sounded the second time they had sex.

_She rolled closer to him in her sleep. When her skin touched his, it felt as if fire had traveled over her whole body, jolting her awake and waking him in turn. Their eyes locked and once more she couldn't stop herself, kissing his lips while bringing her whole body closer to him._

_She felt him grab her leg, pulling it over his hip before he entered her. They were both laying on their sides, his motions somewhat tamer than earlier, hands exploring their bodies. As if he knew she wanted more, he pulled out of her, had her lay on her stomach as he grabbed her hips, lining their bodies up before he reentered her. Her whimpered moans made him drive into her faster, the wet slapping of his thrusts nearly caused her to blush. It did not take him long to make her come, as if the release her body sought earlier quickly returned. His moans were unrestrained, strong and sensual. She loved hearing him unravel. She felt his cock twitch a few times as he came._

_As she closed her eyes she saw visions of who he used to be. It started off as images of a young boy who was once happy but grew to be angry and alone. Someone who came from royalty but abolished his family name and sought the dark Lord Snoke. Kylo's heart became poisoned with greed as he tried to forget his past, his family. The greed turned to longing, searching for something she couldn't figure out as she lost her consciousness to sleep._

She threw her chemise back on when she heard a noise out in the hall. She walked around the room looking for her dress, pausing every now and then as pain flashed through her body. She quickly spun around when her door opened, her arms covering her breasts. Her eyes widened as her heart felt as if it momentarily stopped until she saw Kylo walk in.

"I've seen you more naked than that." He smirked at her modesty.

"I didn't know it was you." She whispered as she looked around the room once more. "Where is my dress?"

"One of my servants, Rose, is repairing it. I ripped the strings of your bodice in the heat of the moment, but-"

"The dress was torn already, I haven't had a chance to repair it." She looked down at the floor remembering how she is technically a slave from Jakku, and he was a lord, or if the rumors were true a lost prince.

"She made you a robe, so you won't get cold. And she plans on making a few more dresses for you." He walked over with the simple, yet beautiful robe and placed it over her shoulders. "Mitaka is preparing a meal for you; it should be ready soon."

Rey pushed her arms through the sleeves, loving the feel of the new fabric. 

"Thank you. I'm not really hungry though…" She briefly looked into his eyes before shying away.

"It has been hours since you last ate." He cupped her cheek "You feel warm."

"Ben-" The name slipped out of her lips, she didn't know why she called him Ben and not Kylo. His hand froze against her cheek, and his eyes widened. "May I ask you something?" Her eyes drifted from his arm back to his eyes. His eyes that waited for her to continue. "Why do you want to turn me?"

"It really is you." He watched as confusion hit her face. "Unless someone told you my name."

"I dreamt of you. Not just last night but often throughout my life." She once again sounded as if she were in a trance. "Something always called me in the direction of this manor. Plutt and Teedo told me I would die if I ran in this direction. They also sent me out of town if they heard Lord Ren was in town. Then I finally ignored them and followed my instinct; that's how I found you. What do you mean it is me? Why does everything feel natural? Why aren't I afraid of you?"

"Supposedly you are the one who can break my curse, turn me and my servants back to human."

"How?"

"I don't have that answer." He eyed her up and down, grinning when he found her eyes again. "For all I know, I ruined it when I fucked you last night." His eyes flashed to her hand when she grabbed his hand, locking their fingers together.

"Is that the only reason you want to turn me and keep me?"

"I told you last night, I've always sought you out. Even in my earlier years, the times I would make it to Jakku, but as soon as I walked into the village, something would take over."

"You do have a bit of a reputation. Bazine was your favorite client."

"I never learned names-"

"From what I overheard from Plutt, she was your only client, and you only came to the village a handful of times." His brows furrowed. "Plutt owns the village, everything and everybody. Bazine was put aside to use for your visits."

There was a knock on the door. Kylo immediately turned to it. "Enter."

In came Rose with her old dress and a couple of new dresses.

"Lord Ren, here are her dresses. Aw! She's so pretty!" Rose smiled. "I can hear her heart from here, almost smell her blood." 

"Rose, did you not get enough to hold yourself over for a few days? Maybe Armitage-"

"No, my Lord. I'm fine, but now that she is awake and alert, she smells so pretty! I'm Rose by the way!"

"I'm Rey." Rey replied, unsure how to take the strange compliments.

"Captain Gwen already has guards set around the manor sir." Hux walked in.

"My lady, were you just talking about the witch Bazine?" Rose asked.

"Pardon?" Rey looked back to Rose.

"The witch Lord Ren kept-" Hux began to answer.

"Hold you tongue, my love." Rose sang to Armitage.

"It was the same woman. I swear." Hux looked at Rose.

"I'm sure Rey doesn't want to hear of his past … what's a nice word for it?" Rose whispered to Hux.

"There isn't one." Hux whispered back, noting the anger rising in Kylo.

"Rey, Plutt owns Jakku, then who owns Plutt? Who does he hand his money over? A village like Jakku would easily be overrun by an army."

"An old lord named Snoke. Why?"

"Fuck, I've been so blind. He really held all the cards this whole time." Kylo nearly foamed at the mouth as he growled.

"My Lord, here is her lady's dinner-" Mitaka walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Not now!" Kylo, Hux, and Rose shouted unexpectedly.

"Yes now. I've decided I'm hungry." Rey tightened the robe a smidge more before she walked past the group of vampires and to Mitaka trying to take the tray from him.

"I'll place it on the table, miss." Mitaka insisted.

"Are you sure it was Snoke in charge of Plutt? Not Organa? Jabba? Fuck, or even Palpatine?" Kylo continued, pausing as he watched Mitaka lean towards Rey as she took a bite of food, nearly sniffing her neck. "Mitaka!" Kylo grabbed Rey pulling her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry sir, miss. I-I don't know what happened." Mitaka stammered. 

Kylo bent down into Rey's neck. "You do smell sweeter." His eyes widened. "It's because I've bitten and fed off _you._ It's part of his spell. Your blood will become richer, making it harder for me to turn you."

"How will that make it harder?"

"I'll have to all but drain you, then you drink my blood. The sweeter the blood the harder it is to stop. And you are already the best thing I've ever tasted." 

"Is that how everyone else turned?" She looked at the group of people gathered in her room.

"No. Once Snoke turned Kylo, it somehow affected nearly everyone he knows. His staff, his fam-"

"That's enough Rose." Hux whispered to her. "Sir, if Plutt reports to Snoke-"

"He knows Rey is with us." He ran a hand through his hair. "Leave us. Tell Phasma to capture Plutt and Teedo. Kill the witch."

"B-Kylo!" Rey froze when his deadly glare turned from Hux closing the door to her.

"Rey-" He deeply inhaled, pulling her wrist to his lips, his warm honey eyes darkening into a deep red.

"You can't kill Bazine."

"She is part of Snoke's plan."

"She is being forced to play a part just as you are." She froze as his lips grazed the veins along her wrist. "Are you going to turn me now?"

"No." His strained voice vibrated off her skin.

"No?" 

"I've been far too forward. Though in one of your darkest times you wished to be like me, meaning dead and not a soulless monster. You never agreed to this. I can have Gwen, Hux, and my best guards escort you away from these lands-"

"No!" She nearly shouted, a fierceness growing within her. "I know I didn't say I wanted it earlier, but I do now. I want you to turn me, Kylo. I know you fear you will not be able to attack Snoke, completely turn against him. You'll turn. I'll help you. But first, you must turn me. Kylo, I sense your fear that you've broken everyone you know. That's simply not true. Your staff, your friends, they do not feel broken." She traced his face with her free hand. Her other wrist began to hurt from under his grasp as he restrained himself from biting her. "I don't understand how I have been able to see this… but Snoke wanted your power over the lands, and he did what he needed to do to isolate you from your family, to become his ally. It isn't too late."

Kylo remained frozen in place, his eyes studying her features until his face finally relaxed, and he leaned into the hand tracing his face, releasing her other wrist. She took the freshly released hand and placed it behind his neck and got on her tiptoes, her thumb still stroking his face.

"Let me help you." She whispered to him, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're prepared to live your life as a monster?" His deep voice was broken when he finally responded.

"The only monsters I have met so far are Plutt and Teedo. The first chance I get I will destroy them for what they did to me and slowly kill them for their part they played for Snoke- keeping us apart." The intensity of her stare surprised him. 

She's been wanting to get her revenge for years just as he wanted his. Their lips grazed each other's until their mouths parted, and their tongues teasingly danced through their kiss. Rey finally pushed against him and took a step back, keeping her hand on his face.

"Where do you- how do you want to do this?" She nervously asked.

"Where do you want me to bite you? Your breast was my favorite spot, but it's your choice." 

She moved her hair out of the way and stepped closer to him. "Turn me, please."

He opened his mouth as if to speak then closed it before turning to the hand on his face. He untied her robe and slid it off of her shoulders. He turned her around so her back was pressed to him, his hands went to her chemise and ripped it down the middle. He grabbed the hand that faithfully remained on his face then turned his mouth to her skin, nicking her wrist with his teeth then slowly began drinking. Her hand and arm tingled as a cold feeling swept through. His warm tongue licked her wound. 

He pulled her body against, panting as he leaned down to her neck, licking a long stripe until he settled on the breast he didn't feed off of last time. Rey held completely still as she twitched her somewhat numb fingers and moved her other hand to his shoulder, mentally preparing herself for the bite.

He moaned while he grazed her breast; he reminded her of a predator that toyed with its prey. He finally settled on a spot, licking and kissing the area he was about to bite. She didn't notice how his hands were pressed on her back, to hold her in place.

She felt her skin pop open before the fiery sting took over as his teeth sunk into pale flesh. She let out a pained whimper causing Kylo to tighten his grip on her.

His groans as he drank from her sounded almost as nearly as desperate as the night she awoke him. This time he wasn't starving; he was fully enraptured by how different she tasted, part of the curse to tempt Kylo to completely bleed her out while drinking from her.

Her legs and arms felt weak; her chest and both arms felt cold, and her eyes fluttered as he continued. She tried to focus on how good his mouth felt on her, his tongue moving against her as he swallowed, and how delicious his voice sounded. Pain began to take over her whole body, her winces turned into panicked screams, pleading with him to stop. The light trembles turned into violent shaking. Her arms feebly tried to push him away. His grip only tightened until her shakes and screams stopped.

"Ben-" She barely squeaked out as her eyes began to roll back, her legs giving way beneath her.

He slowly lowered them to the cold floor. Her body shook as he continued to drink. His left hand held the back of her head up as his other kept her upper body close to him. He could sense her going in and out and consciousness; his teeth bore deeper into her.

He finally released her with a growl echoing off the walls. Her blood poured from his mouth as he caught his breath, trying to gain control over his need to finish her off. He looked at her unconscious form in his arms, watching her pulse point beat before finding her beautiful face. He moved his legs to better support her body and brought his wrist to his mouth, tearing his skin along the sharp edges of his fangs. 

He placed his wrist over her mouth, flexing his hand open and shut to encourage faster blood flow. He felt her mouth close around his wrist, her trembling hand as it grasped the back of his hand. He felt relieved watching her eyes flutter open, offering her a smile.

She released his hand, launching herself at his shoulder, biting him with a pleasurable moan. Her hand gripped the other side of his neck while he grunted in pain. He could feel her desperate gulps as she latched onto him tighter, her hand on his neck and back gripping harder, leaving marks in their wake. She straddled his lap, slowing her intake down until she finally released his neck, licking the wounds her teeth and nails left.

She licked her lips and sat up with both hands on his shoulders. Her usually calm hazel eyes were dark and energetic. Kylo looked at her in awe; her transition was faster than his own. He waited for her to lash out at him, to punish him for not stopping when she begged him to, instead she lovingly smiled at him. A hint of wickedness was behind her smile.

"I want more." She said wantonly as she traced his pectoral muscles with her fingers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic!

Kylo smirked at how Rey said _I want more_ , sounding more lustful than the previous night. His thumb came up and wiped the remnants of blood from her chin. His fingers idly came back to his mouth and began wiping her blood off.

"There really is no need to wipe it up- not when it is my blood is all over your mouth, your chin, your neck..." She removed her thoroughly ripped chemise as she spoke and dropped it next to them. "I'll clean it up." She leaned forward and licked him from under his chin to his luscious lips. Her fingers slid into his hair, pulled his head back, giving her more room to go back down to his neck to begin licking the drying blood off his skin. Her tongue could feel his stubble growing back, the rough feeling massaged her tongue as she made her way back to his mouth. 

His hand wrapped around the front of her neck, lightly giving it a squeeze, turning her attention to his eyes. His mouth claimed hers, their tongues dancing once more. She held the wrist of the hand that grabbed her neck and moaned into his mouth as he lightly squeezed her throat once again before letting it go.

"We don't have much time. I want you in me, then I want to begin my revenge on Jakku, on Snoke, on all of it." She ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke feeling his abandonment in youth, his confusion when he joined Lord Snoke. She wanted everyone who hurt him dead. She could feel him get harder as she spoke, then smiled seductively at him. "You enjoy having me?"

"I do." He ran his hand from her neck and along her jawline, settling it in her hair as he leaned forward to take her lips again.

"And after this is over- what then?"

"Are you asking if I'll still need you after we kill Snoke?" He looked in her eyes and saw her worries, felt her fear of abandonment. "I'll need you by my side until my dying days." 

She studied him for a moment then smiled as she slid off his lap.

"I'll need you as well." She pulled on his pants. "And in this moment, I need you in me. Take me again."

He stood up and took his pants off. She gave his length a lick causing a low moan to come out of him. She placed her lips along the head and slowly took him in her mouth, going down as far as she could. She bobbed her head back forth while one hand placed itself on his hip and the other hand ran along his abdomen, tracing the scars and muscles. She heard his breath get heavy and could taste the salty precum in her mouth. Just as soon as his fingers gripped her hair she pulled her mouth off of his cock.

"Get on the floor with me." She demanded.

Kylo got on his knees and pushed her towards the floor. He lifted her legs up and entered her, pounding into her already wet pussy. 

"Are you- always this wet- for me?" He said between groans. He watched as her breath caught after a few thrusts, how she threw her head back as she mewled.

"Ever since the night I found you." Her hands gripped his shoulders as he pistoned faster.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, begging him to roll them over. He stopped moving after a few thrusts, he moved a hand under the small of her back and lifted her as he began to roll to his back. 

Once he was on his back, he placed his hands on her hips. Their moans grew as she set a fast pace, clawing at his chest as she rode him. She was already feeling desperate for release, as was Kylo. He tried to roll them back over so he could take over, but only got as far as their side. Rey wrapped her leg over his thigh, meeting his thrusts as he fucked her. She finally relented her hold and let him take over, enjoying how feral he looked and sounded, how good he felt with every movement of his body. 

They both came with a shout; their vision went completely white and a high pitched ring was all they could hear. They were both completely connected in mind, body, and soul. 

An image of Kylo donned in white robes flooded her vision. He softly smiled as he looked down at her, walking through the garden in daylight. 

Kylo pulled her up and held her against his body as they came down from their orgasms. He saw her vision as well, wishing circumstances were different, but he was no longer the weak man she just saw.

She watched as sweat trailed down his clavicle and chest. The dried remnants of blood flaking off.

"I should have licked this off earlier." Her fingers brushed the stained skin.

"We'll get cleaned up before I take you to Jakku. Rey-"

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Pardon me, but, I prepared a bath for the two of you-" Rose's slightly amused voice came through. "The others left because- um well… They decided to prepare for battle. Teedo and Plutt have been captured. Please hurry, it took forever to boil all the water."

Rey bashfully looked at Kylo. "We scared everyone away."

"Thank you, Rose. You may leave now. We won't be long." Kylo stood holding Rey in his strong arms. 

He opened the door that connected their rooms and made his way through his bedroom then to his washroom, where they bathed together in each other's arms, scrubbing the blood, sweat, and remnants of come off.

After they bathed Kylo helped Rey with the bodice of her red dress when Rose knocked on the door.

"Teedo and Plutt are chained near the barn promising the rain of hell that will be showered upon us for not knowing who we have insulted."

"Wait until I bring hell onto them myself." Rey muttered as she turned to kiss Kylo on the cheek. 

"Are you ready?" He watched the excitement fill her face.

"More than ever."

He escorted her out of her room and out of the house. Captain Gwen bowed to Kylo.

"Sir, they are chained to the tree by the barn. There is a storm coming; the villagers almost act as if they are in a panic. Those loyal to Snoke sense the change in the air." She looked at Rey and gave her a respectful nod. 

"And the witch?" Kylo asked.

"Burned at the stake in the middle of the town." Gwen confirmed.

They could hear Plutt and Teedo hollering in the distance. Rey took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to rip their throats out.

"And sir, Lord Dameron arrived earlier."

Kylo cursed, his hand wrapped around Rey's waist. He scanned the manor grounds looking for his old nemesis.

"Finn is speaking with him at the moment. It sounds as though negotiations are requested." Gwen continued, unphased by Kylo's outburst.

"We will talk with them after Rey deals with her former captors." Kylo sneered.

"Yes my lord."

Plutt's and Teedo's angry snarls and over-confident threats got louder as Rey and Kylo got closer to them. A howl of a nearby wolf rang through the cold air.

"You! You stole our slave!" Teedo yelled when he saw them. A cold shiver ran down his spine when he looked at Rey's eyes.

"Just you wait. I'll beat you until you nearly bleed out. Let the blood blot up and beat you again!" Plutt threatened.

"No, I don't think so." Rey replied. "I think you two will be the ones to bleed out, and I'll let the wolves feast on your rotting flesh when I am through with you." Her voice was menacing and cold. She felt Kylo grip her hip to hold her back just a bit longer.

Plutt looked at her then looked to the sky. Kylo and Rey could hear his heart beat faster in a panic.

"Shit. Lord Snoke was right. He said if you were to ever find _him_ and turn, the skies would remain in an endless night until he kills you or you kill him. I'm willing to bet my life he will kill the two of you: an outcasted prince and sand rat." Plutt spit on the ground.

Rey placed her hand on Kylo's chest feeling his arm tense around her. She looked up at him.

"Ignore him, love. Let me handle them, then we will kill Snoke together." She pulled a dagger he carried at the waist and walked up to the men who beat her and starved her mercilessly throughout her life.

"If you think you can intimidate us-" Plutt began until Rey hacked the dagger across his mouth and through his left cheek; she enjoyed his gurgled scream along with Teedo's genuinely terrified howls.

"I don't _think_ I can intimidate you. I know I can. Unfortunately for me, I don't have long. My revenge with you has to be fast." She twisted the knife side to side, cutting through the thick flesh. "I think I'm shredding that rotten tongue of yours." She pulled the dagger out and began stabbing him in the stomach. "You starved me! Beat me until I nearly died." She stabbed him over and over again before dragging the blade down his right arm. "You are a fucking coward, and you get a less painful death than I ever hoped to give you." She dragged the blade down his left arm. 

Plutt could no longer scream; his body began to hunch over. He sounded like he was drowning in his blood. Teedo hadn't stopped screaming since her attack started. She broke the chains around them and grabbed Teedo by the back of the neck then slammed his face into the thick bark of the tree they were chained to. She cut the tendons behind his legs and started stabbing him in the back. She dragged the blade down and across his back until it looked as though he had been whipped in the same manner he used to whip her back. She finally slammed the blade through the side of his neck, nearly silencing his screams. The screams turned into painful gurgles. She pulled the knife out and looked at Kylo.

"I fear I ruined my new dress." 

He slowly walked up to her; his eyes glowed in the moonlight. His smile made her smile in return, nearly mewling his name when he stopped before her. 

"It is a good thing Rose made you multiple dresses then." He kissed her passionately and held her close as he felt her relief as well as her leftover anger. She felt relieved they could never hurt her again; she was angry because she wanted to cause them more harm than time allowed. "It'll be okay, my love. Nothing will harm you. I will never let anyone touch you again. I'll keep you safe." He felt her hold still and nod before her lips found his again.

"I must clean up again. Their vile blood smells terrible." Her voice shook as she tried to process she was really free. She was free the moment she released Kylo from his curse.

They walked back into his manor and saw Finn, Rose, Hux, Mitaka and Gwen standing with a few other people. Kylo glared at the newcomers, Rey could sense he knew them.

"Rose, please assist Rey on changing out of her dress." Kylo requested.

"You- you turned her." A man with black hair spoke.

"You're the one who offered me refuge." Rey responded.

"I had a feeling it was them." Kylo's upper lip twitched.

"Ben, we have so much to discuss and not enough time." An older woman stepped forward. Ben's glare focused on her and the older man beside her.

"Come along Rey. Might I suggest the black dress to hide future stains better?" Rose pulled on Rey's arm. 

Once in her room Rose quickly untied her bodice and helped her out of the blood soaked dress.

"Who are those people?" Rey asked as she grabbed a rag and made her way to the wash basin, dipping the rag into the water to scrub the blood off her hands and face.

"Lord Kylo's mother and her clan. Poe Dameron, Kalonia, and Han among others." She replied as she brought another dress to Rey. "Han is his father. They always did choose the wrong time to try to speak to him." Rose tied the bodice on the black dress. "I don't hear them trying to kill one another, so that is a good sign."

  
  


"You've been after her as well?" Kylo asked why glaring at his parents.

"Yes." Leia answered.

"Even though I was the one who needed to find her." Kylo's left eye twitched.

"Son, when we heard the rumors that you and everyone here disappeared we got worried. We sent scouts to these lands to look for clues. The only clue we received was someone saying an unmarked statue that matched your description stood near the manor. The manor is damn near impossible to find, practically invisible until we ran into Finn and your captain of the guard in the woods. I can only assume Snoke has something to do with that. He didn't want anyone to find you." Han stepped forward. "Ben-"

"Don't!" Kylo shook as fury washed over him. "Don't speak as if I am still your son. I destroyed him long ago."

"No. The man standing before me is my son, nothing will change that." Han calmly replied.

"Ben?"

Kylo's body physically relaxed when he heard her soft voice. He turned to her, extending a hand towards her she approached him. Han turned to Leia with a slight grin and raised an eyebrow. 

"She's the only one who can call him Ben?" Han whispered to Leia. 

"Oh hush. Don't call attention to it. Let him be comfortable with his other half without your jokes." Leia smiled at her husband, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

Rey took Ben's hand and briefly looked at his parents before looking up at him. He had his father's strong jaw and prominent nose and his mother's eyes.

"Don't say it." He whispered.

"I don't need to." She softly replied and looked towards the doors. "Do you feel it?"

"I do. He is coming." He tilted her chin back up. "Are you sure you want to stand with me."

"I am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for betaing this fic! And for being so patient as I threw other fics your way before finishing Turn!

“The only way we can defeat Snoke is by working together,” Leia implored her son. “We’ve already lost you once, I cannot handle the idea of losing you again.”

“You’ll just be in the way,” Kylo countered. “Snoke will torture you just to distract me.”

“If that’s what it takes to break your curse,” Han said as he stepped closer. “Then I am willing to die for you.”

Kylo’s hand on Rey’s waist tightened. “And if I don’t want the curse to be broken?”

“That’s a pity, but I ain’t going anywhere. You’re stuck with us now, kid.” Han smirked then looked at his son with desperate eyes. "Let us help you. Don't go down this path by yourself."

“Snoke will do what he must to destroy us all, once and for all,” Hux interjected. “Starting by outnumbering us” -he pointed in the direction of Jakku then brought Kylo’s sword to his master- “he will create an army out of those people, the undead.”

“Ben and I will take care of that before it becomes a problem,” Rey replied. The moonlight reflected in her eyes. “I’ve been wanting to make those people beg for mercy for some time now, and I will not let anyone stand in my way.”

Kylo took a deep breath as he tightened the belt that held the sword. Hearing her passion, her conviction, her need for bloodlust made him hard, and he wanted to take her again. He would refrain himself, just as he ignored the urge to fuck her after she tortured Plutt and Teedo. 

“You will get your revenge,” Kylo confirmed.

“There are innocent people in that village!” Leia’s jaw dropped.

“No there isn't. It's a village full of vile, disgusting pigs. Or it should be if your spy here helped the remaining slaves,” Rey coldly replied.

“Those who wanted to leave, left after you disappeared. It’s like they knew you were gone and had no one to defend them. Those who stayed were already corrupted by the system Plutt and Teedo put in place.” Poe answered. “Leia, I have to agree with Rey. There are no innocent people left in Jakku.”

“There you have your answer.” Rey turned to Kylo, offering him a soft smile. “I want to go, now. For the good of your people, we will destroy that village.”

“Rey, you can’t-” Leia reached for the young woman.

“I wasn’t asking. I was simply stating a fact. You will stay out of my way.” Rey felt Kylo pull on her hip and followed him out the door.

“Alright, she is a little scary.” Han said after they left.

“A lifetime of abuse can ruin anyone.” Phasma looked at Han. “Physical, mental, neglect, it takes its toll on one’s soul. She tortured her abusers to the brink of death and left them for the wolves. The wolves showed more mercy. I would stay out of her way if I were you.”

  
  


As Rey and Kylo made their way through the village, they discovered Poe did in fact retrieve the remaining women and children from the village. Most of the men were gone as well. Rey held nothing back. If it had a heartbeat, it was dead. Man or animal, she didn’t care. She choked men with her bare hand, stabbed them to death in a more merciful way than she bestowed on Plutt and Teedo. Some of the men she hung from ropes or sheets, whatever material she could find. 

She finally had the power to take apart the village of Jakku, to make the remaining souls pay of her horrible life, her years of slavery, and abuse. The scars on her back and arms were the constant reminder of life’s cruelties. Kylo let Rey do all the work, only throwing someone back towards Rey when they ran in his direction. Rey scoffed when they came across Bazine’s burnt body.

“Who is that?” Kylo asked after he noticed her reaction.

“Ben, that was Bazine. How can you not recognize her? It’s been years, obviously, but you-”

“Rey, I do not recognize this woman. When I came to the village to look for you, I swear the one that would approach me looked like you. As I said, something would take over.”

“She bewitched you and a lot of other people. She is the reason why you ignored your calls to Jakku. When you did come to the town she distracted your mind and body from your goal of finding me. Let's not dwell on that now.” Rey looked around as she spoke. “I’ve killed them all. I want this place to burn to the ground,” she purred as she slowly walked to him. “Will you help me?” Rey got her tip toes and nipped at his plump lower lip. “Will you help me burn this whole fucking place down?”

“I will burn the whole world down, if that is your wish.” 

“We’ll worry about the world after we kill Snoke, together. He kept you away from me for too long, tortured you for too long. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are free from him.” 

They burned everything in sight. Jakku would be no more. The villains that lived here would eventually be replaced in another forsaken town, but Rey no longer had to worry about the place that she was raised in, that made her who she is. 

  
  


They walked hand in hand away from the village, pausing near the woods to turn around and watch the flames take over Jakku. They could feel the heat of the fire from where they stood. Rey began to breathe heavier from a combination of feeling excited and wanting to cry from being too happy. Kylo cupped the back of her head and took her lips with his, backing her up until she bumped into a tree. Her hands hastily pulled on his pants as he reached behind her and untied her dress. 

Kylo removed her dress and chemise then forced her to her knees, groaning as she took his cock in her mouth, savoring the feel of her tongue as she stroked it up and down his length between sucking on it. Both hands gripped her head as she bobbed back and forth until he finally found it in him to make her stop. He pulled out of her mouth and got on the ground with her, forcing her body around so she was also facing the village. 

Rey felt Kylo push her upper body towards the ground until her hands supported her upper body. One hand had a firm grip on her hip while the other stayed on her back as he pushed into her pussy. Her walls fluttered around him as he pumped in and out teasingly slow. His left hand made its way up and down her back then cupped her ass.

“Do you like that I'm fucking you as you watch your old life burn before your eyes?” Kylo murmured as he began to speed up.

“Yes-” Rey grunted, feeling the dirt and grass slide under her palms and nails. “This is a fitting end to my old life.” 

“Fuck, I’ll never let anyone harm you again. I’ll fucking kill anyone who looks at you wrong, anyone who dares lay a finger on you; they’re dead.” He slammed harder into her. Rey’s arms faltered, and she fell against the ground, yelping at the new angle. 

“Just like this, Ben, you feel so good.” 

“You won’t let anyone else touch you right? You belong to me.” He pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back.

“Just as you belong to me. I’ll chop your dick off if you so much think another woman looks pretty.”

“Fuck, I love how possessive you are.” Kylo reentered her then pulled her upper body towards him. His right arm held the back of her head while the other securely wrapped itself around her back. 

Rey’s arms linked around his neck as she planted her feet on the ground, grinding her hips towards him to meet his thrusts. She panted heavily as Kylo’s lips trailed her jawline then down her neck. Rey’s right hand planted itself on his head, fingers tangled in his hair. As he began to lick and suck on her neck, goosebumps ran down her arms at the sensation. She hooked her legs over his hips, quickly losing control of herself as she feels that wonderful climax drawing closer.

“Keep fucking me, please!” Her voice was full of lust. She felt her body would melt under his large, solid frame.

“Come for me.” Kylo demanded with a growl against her neck. The air felt cold against her wet skin from where his mouth was previously latched.

“Bite my neck again, like you did last night.” Rey lost her voice momentarily as Kylo happily obliged, sinking his teeth into her slender neck. She bit into his shoulder to stop herself from screaming while she came. Kylo removed his teeth, feeling her clench around him. Blood and drool dribbled from his lips as he came hard, painting her walls with his hot seed. 

Rey finally released his shoulder from her small mouth, licking the blood off of his skin before kissing the wound she gave him. His hand turned her head towards his. His lips covered hers as he took a deep breath through his nose. Their bodies trembled, sweat trickled down his chest and dripped onto her body. She moved her hand from his hair to the side of his face, delicately caressing it as they kissed over and over again until he pulled away.

“We need to be prepared for Snoke. I can only hope the years have been hard on him, and he isn’t as powerful as I remember.” Kylo helped her up and then began to dress. 

  
  


Kylo softly kissed her neck as he tied the back of her dress, never wanting the silent bliss they had in this moment to end. Rey turned around and softly cupped his cheek and gave him a sad smile.

“We will get through this. I’ll help you.” Her thumb caressed his cheek.

“We will need to decide what path to take once we destroy Snoke.”

“I just know we belong together. Whatever we decide-” They heard the distance cries and clamoring of swords and armor in the distance.

“He’s here.” Kylo stated, with the smallest trace of fear in his voice.

“Right behind you boy.” Snoke slowly emerged, walking up the dirt road that led to Jakku. He smirked at Kylo then gestured towards the village. “I must say I am impressed. Perhaps I should have turned her years ago. However, the two of you are a threat to my power. I must admit- I never suspected she would discover your marbleized body. The downside of the curse, no one was ever able to destroy you. I should have known better and hid you away in a dungeon, thrown you in a swamp, anything.”

“I would have found Ben eventually!” Rey placed her hand protectively over Kylo’s chest. “The fact that you have underestimated both of us shows how weak minded and ignorant you are. It will be your downfall.”

“It’s time for your reign of terror to end, Snoke.” Kylo growled.

“My reign of terror? And I suppose your reign will be any better? Look at what you let her do!” Snoke pointed to the burning village behind him. “You aren’t any different than I am. You just want to be recognized as the ruler of these lands. Lands your pet here will happily destroy.”

“The whole fucking world deserves to burn,” Kylo responded, “starting with your already decaying body. The spell you cast on my coven and myself has greatly weakened you. You’re barely alive.”

“I’m barely alive and still more powerful than you can possibly imagine.” Snoke hissed and raised his hand, throwing Rey against the trees as if she were nothing more than a ragdoll. Her surprised yelp was silenced by her sudden impact against the large tree.

Kylo looked at Rey then unsheathed his sword and raised it with both hands, eyeing Snoke down the blade. "I've been waiting for the day to finally kill you once and for all."

"Even if you succeed in killing me" -lightning sparked from Snoke's old cursed hands- "this will not go the way you think."

“Whatever it takes, whatever sacrifice I must make to end your life, I’ll do it.” Kylo charged towards the old sorcerer whose dark gift Kylo feared for too long. An electrical strike from Snoke stunned him momentarily, but he swung his weapon towards Snoke’s head. Unbeknownst to both Kylo and Snoke, Rey awoke with a low moan and sat up.

“How are you still moving?” Snoke snarled.

“Just before you found out my plans to betray you, my men and I studied some of the older scrolls depicting your sorcery. We painstakingly wove materials to help deflect your favorite attack. While it doesn’t stop it fully, it takes the bite out of it.” He jabbed his sword towards Snoke’s chest, surprised the old man could actually muster the agility to dodge.

“It is only a slight complication. I will destroy you once and for all, boy.” Snoke attacked again, sending more bolts of lightning towards Kylo before entering Kylo’s mind, intruding on his thoughts. “I’ll enslave the girl and torture her for the rest of her pathetic life, perhaps keep her as a toy for the next dark lord to rise.”

Kylo tried not to react, but Snoke threatening Rey struck a raw nerve. Kylo would have searched for an eternity to find her. Kylo shook with both anger and pain as Snoke’s attacks continued to coursed through his skin, his veins, and his mind.

“You’ve underestimated her. She is more powerful than you know.” Kylo raised his sword, blocking some of the electrical currents.

“Oh, is that because you love her? Is that why you think she's so powerful?” Snoke wheezed as he laughed. “Oh you young fool! I had hoped Bazine bewitching you and getting you to fuck her would help deter your pull to the desert rat. The prophecy may call for the two of you to be equals, but do not confuse it with such trivial emotions. I thought I trained such thoughts out of you.”

Snoke pushed forward with a more relentless attack. Pure spite and rage poured off of him. Kylo could feel the burn marks all over his body. What Snoke said was true, Kylo loved Rey. He loved her before he ever laid eyes on her. The constant pull he felt towards Jakku within the last few years. When she found him, he was overcome by the scent of her blood; he didn’t realize she was the one he sought. The first of her visits, he wanted to break out of his marbleized state and drain her blood, but the more she frequented, the more he realized she could have been the woman he heard so much about. The more she spoke to him during her visits, the more she broke through the many barriers he had set to remain emotionless, to not be weakened by sentiment, the one he sought because the pull was the longing for his beloved. His mother told him there was nothing more powerful than love; he believed that now.

“A fate worse than death awaits you should you kill me boy!” Snoke yelled over his attack as Kylo raised his sword then lowered it towards Snoke’s body, pushing through the strong currents of lightning that started weakening Kylo.

“And if he isn’t the one to kill you?” Rey asked behind Snoke before she stabbed him in the lower back with the dagger Kylo had given to her earlier that evening.

“But I will be the one to kill him. Rey, move!” Kylo screamed as Snoke’s wide eyes looked to the sky. Rey swiftly moved, and Kylo cut through Snoke’s body. Kylo hacked away at his corpse and cut his head off to ensure he was in fact dead. Snoke’s body crumpled down into ash.

“Ben.” Rey placed her hands on his arm and chest. “You did it. You’re free now.” She smiled as he lowered his tired arms and dropped his sword.

“No,” was his exhausted reply.

“What do you mean?” 

Kylo caressed her cheek and gave her a sad smile as a familiar feeling took over his body. His fingers were the last part of his body that he could move as he froze, then his skin, clothes, and hair turned into marble. Rey shook her head in disbelief and grabbed the solid hand that had just touched her face.

“No! No! Nonono!” She stepped closer to his statued form. “Ben, no! This cannot happen!” She cupped his face in her hands. “Ben!” She kissed his lips and waited for him to reawaken. Tears of scarlett streaked down her face and she kissed him again and again, desperately trying to awaken him. She keenly screamed when she realized this new spell was not breaking. “Ben!” Was all she could say in between sobs as she wrapped her arms around his solid neck.

“Rey.” A man’s soft voice called to her.

“He killed Snoke. And now he is trapped again.” Rey’s voice was muffled as she spoke against the cold stone. 

“Rey, you-” The man stopped a few feet behind her.

“Who are you? Will you help me?” Rey’s desperate plea echoed across the land. Through her bloodied tears, she could see the man; he reminded her of Leia.

“I’m Luke Skywalker, Ben’s uncle. There is nothing we can do.” He sadly answered with a small shake of his head.

“Please!” Rey gasped and turned to Ben’s face. Her hand lovingly cupped it, fingers slowly tracing his cheek. “There must be something you can do!”

“Ben made his choice a long time ago.” Luke stepped forward. 

“NO!” Rey shouted. “I refuse to believe this is it!”

“The two of you roaming this Earth would have been too dangerous, especially for Snoke.” Luke’s voice trembled. “He cursed my nephew to make sure Ben would never find hope, love, and most importantly to Snoke, power. Ben knew what would happen if he destroyed Snoke. Because of his sacrifice, we are slowly returning to our mortalized state.”

Rey glared at Luke once again.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Rey shook her head and placed her head against Kylo’s chest. “It doesn’t matter now. My other half is gone, and I feel more empty than I did in Jakku. Please leave me.”

“Rey.” Luke reached for the young woman.

“I said leave!” Rey wiped her face, shocked to see less blood and more salty tears than before. She noticed she was feeling different, feeling weaker; her bloodlust depleted. 

“You’ll need to eat soon. You need his family now, and they need you as well.” Luke offered.

“Where is his family? Why aren’t they here for him?!” Rey demanded.

“Leia and Han couldn’t handle the thought of seeing him like this. They are mourning the loss of their son. I tried to arrive sooner to help, but the curse on this land made it nearly impossible to find the two of you until it was too late. Ben’s coven, well, his friends, they are waiting for you.”

“I found my family, and he is gone now. I will not ask you to leave again. Let me mourn in peace.” Rey slid down Kylo’s body and sat on the ground, and leaned against his left legs as she did when she visited him while he was cursed.

  
  


Rey watched as Luke slowly walked away, happy to see his form disappear in the distance. She finally wailed in agony again when she realized she couldn’t stop the next round of tears. She felt as if her heart was ripped from her chest and took several deep breaths. It hurt to breathe. Her lungs burned with each deep intake of air as she cried. Her whole body shook until she found she could no longer shed tears. Her lips were chapped. Her blood and tear stained cheeks hurt. Her chest felt weak.

"How am I supposed to move on? Ben, why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you find another way." Rey sniffled as her chest bobbed up and down while she tried to settle her breathing. "They just gave up on you, so easily. I'll never forgive them.” Rey stood up. “We need to get you back to your home. I wanted to be with you until my dying day. Perhaps you being home will help.” Her long skinny fingers ran up and down Kylo’s cheeks once more. “But nothing will heal my heart from losing you. My love, I’ll find a way to make things right.” She pushed herself up to his lips once more. “I love you.”

Before she pulled away, his marbled hands and arms moved. His right hand grasped the back of her head while the other landed on the small of her back. The smack of the end of their kiss echoed through the garden as she pulled back, and smiled at the sudden touch. She looked up to see he was no longer marble, but human. His skin was now soft. His hair moved. His tunic was now white like her vision. Ben Solo’s warm amber eyes opened and looked down at Rey.

“Ben.” Rey smiled and stroked his face again before she ran a hand through his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. “Is it really you?”

“It’s me. Rey, you saved me, again.” Ben softly kissed her lips once more and held her protectively in his arms. “I love you too.”

“Now what do we do?” She whispered against his chest.

“Honestly, I just want to take you back to my manor and make love to you again, and then officially make it home with you by my side. Or we can find a new home. However, I am famished and need real food and not your sweet blood this time.” Ben gave her a loving smile. His hand trailed down her face and now unmarked neck. He was happy to see the bites had completely healed over. His fingers grazed the skin of her breast as he examined the little exposed skin, and Rey wasn’t shy about it. 

“I’m sure we can arrange something for a meal. From what I understand your friends are still home. They brought all that food earlier.” She gripped his tunic in her hand and pulled him closer. “I can think of an appetizer for you.” Ben let out a small laugh and kissed her once more.

“Rey, let’s go home.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm so sorry for the delay of this final chapter. I got wrapped up in writing Chasing Cars and Long Live. Thanks to some encouraging comments from you amazing readers and my awesome Beta, I finally found it in me to complete this chapter. Thank you all for your continued support and patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
